


Blow Me

by alchemist17



Series: Kingsemen: The Sexy Service [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Class Differences, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain advantages to having an uncrackable video feed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I caught the bug and I caught it hard.

Sincerely, Harry had never been so grateful to Merlin in all his life. After all the bollocking about his encrypted video feed, Merlin had taken one look at the way he and Eggsy eyed each other and decided to let the matter lie.

Said if he was interested he’d have watched Eggsy celebrating saving the world or something like that.

And so Harry was free to don his glasses and let his protegee sink to his knees between his thighs.

“Are you going to take that hat off so I can see you properly?” He asked, tilting Eggsy’s chin up.

I dunno. Figure you like the hat.”

“Not as much as I like silencing you with my cock. Now get to work.”

Eggsy took a long breath through his nose, the sort he always did when his own cock strained against his boxers. He idly rubbed himself, pressing the seam of his jeans against himself.

Undoing Harry's trousers, he leaned closer to mouth over the bulge in the fabric. Eggsy groaned when it twitched.

"Love when it responds to me. Your cock tells me all the thing you won't. Like how much you like this get-up."

"You look rather handsome in your suit as well."

"Ain't about looking handsome. It's about what gets you hard and leaking at jus' the sight a'me." Eggsy finally pulled his mentor's cock from his underwear, sighing at the bead of precum on the tip. "An' this is what really does it for you, innit?"

Harry didn't reply. Instead he cupped the back of Eggsy's head and guided him to his cock. Eggsy went gladly, grateful for all their underwater training as his air supply was cut off. He let his chin be tilted up, making his best bedroom eyes for the camera.

"Good boy, Eggsy."

If he was honest, he preened under the praise. It made him warm inside, knowing Harry was proud of him. The hand lifted from his neck.

"Now do what you know best."

There was another quiet whine from Eggsy before he muffled himself.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” Harry ran his fingers over the stubble that was starting to grow through the skin. He slid his fingers back to the divot of Eggsy's skull, rubbing over the short hairs.

Eggsy tilted his head to the side so his hat didn't jab Harry in the stomach. He wanted to do his best, wanted to make his mentor feel good the way he made Eggsy feel good.

He pulled back for a second. "You got a fucking fit cock, Galahad." Eggsy smirked as the flesh pulsed where it was lain against his face. "Can't wait to sit on it later."

"The sooner you finish your task, the sooner I'll let you."

"Wanna sit on it now." Eggsy whined, pressing his face to fine fabric to lap at the base of Harry's cock.

"Later." Harry's hand tightened in his hair.

Grinning, Eggsy let himself be pushed down until the cock breached his throat. He couldn't help but moan, glancing up at Harry with his eyes closed behind his glasses. Reaching behind his thighs he started to rub himself.

"Eggsy."

Eggsy groaned low in his throat. Still with his eyes closed, Harry tilted his face up. He winked for the camera.

"Be swift now. We don't have all day."

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy pushed the hands away from his face. While it was nice to be touched so much, he couldn’t help but feel boxed in. He tilted his head to the side so not to jab Harry with his hat, he started to set a consistent rhythm.

Harry always liked to take his time with him, stringing him out for longer than Eggsy had even thought possible.

He liked to take his revenge, when he could.

Sinking down to the base of Harry’s cock, he pressed his tongue flat to the shaft as he pulled back. Eggsy suckled delicately at the tip and ever so gently scraped his teeth over the fragile skin.

Harry liked it dirty. He liked the sloppy noises Eggsy made when he really got stuck in, the way saliva ran down his cock to soak into his boxers. Eggsy played it up as much as he could, wanting to make a good show for Harry. He moaned, whined, made all the noises he could while his mouth was full. Harry’s fingers tightened on the arms of the chair as Eggsy’s hips started to move, absently rutting into thin air.

Eggsy felt himself being pushed back. He didn't bother to protest, but hollowed his cheeks as much as he could. A thread of saliva hung between their bodies for a moment before snapping.

"Open your mouth, Eggsy."

"Yes, sir." He murmured, pitching his voice lower than usual.  Looking back and forth between Harry's dick and his face,  Eggsy waited.

He could feel the damp patch in his trousers.  Harry's hand moved back and forth over his prick, making slick sounds as it moved.

"Com'on, Harry. Lemme 'ave it already."

Harry bit his lip rather than curse when he came, not wanting too much of his own voice on the recording. Closing his eyes, Eggsy couldn't hold back the whimper when the first splashes of come landed on his face.

"You do look pretty like this." Harry murmured, watching as the young man's eyes opened.

"Whatever. What y'gonna do about this?" He sat back on his heels, gesturing at his crotch.

"Believe me, there are a lot of things I want to do about that." He motioned for Eggsy to stand and pulled him down into his lap. "But this is what we're going to do. Unfasten those damned jeans."

Eggsy obeyed. He was always quick to obey, especially during illicit activities.

"Now touch yourself for me."

He quickly wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking. Even at twenty-five, Eggsy's first orgasm could be over in a second if you said the right thing.

Harry knew what the right thing was. Eggsy loved to obey, after all.

"Come for me."

Eggsy didn’t know and didn’t care where Harry kept his handkerchief. He let Harry clean the come from his face, scrubbing at patches where it had began to dry.

“Hold still a second, this is a tough bit.” Harry licked the handkerchief and brought it up to his face.

“Harry, that is gross.”

They looked at each other.

“After what we just did, you object to a bit of saliva?”

“Gotta ‘ave standards, innit. Lemme get the suit on and we’ll go home. You promised me a ride.”

“I suppose I did, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chill with me on tumblr at http://durincexual.tumblr.com/


End file.
